


Lame

by capuberra



Series: Soul Eater AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Soul Eater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capuberra/pseuds/capuberra
Summary: Short, fluffy Soul Eater AU drabble with weapon Yamaguchi & meister Tsukki
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Soul Eater AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Lame

Maniacal laughter rang through the streets of the rural village. 

“You think you can defeat me with that pointy stick, boy?” The monster, once human but now deformed with a sunken face and large claws, grinned. “You Academy meisters are all the same. You think you’re so tough, but just wait! I’ll snap you and that twig in half and become a kishin! I’ve eaten so ma-”

“Just shut up.” Tsukishima slid into a ready stance. “Aren’t there any quiet demons?” Yamaguchi snickered, but the monster snarled and leapt into the air with claws flexed. Tsukki raised his spear but it dove underground, out of sight. “Dammit,” he tsked, “This guy is a pain in the ass. You ready?”

“Let’s do it,” Yamaguchi grinned.

Their souls flared up and melded easily together. They’d done this thousands of times over the years, even before the Academy when they really weren’t allowed. With Tadashi, reaching the first level of soul resonance felt like taking a deep breath. His soul was warm, eager, a familiar comfort.

Tsukki plunged the tip of the spear into the ground and Yamaguchi sent out a surge of his soul wavelength. “He’s there, in front of the blacksmith’s shop. Moving toward us,” Yamaguchi said.

“I can sense him,” Tsukki nodded. He kept his eyes closed, breathing steadily. Fighting was systematic. The monster had been toying with them before, dodging underground and popping up unexpectedly. But that was no reason to lose his cool; now he had a feel for his attacks, and all he had to do was wait for the right moment. _Not yet._ He could sense the vibrations of the earth through Yamaguchi. _One more moment_ —

He pulled back his weapon just as the monster’s claws broke through the ground. “Now!” he yelled as he plunged the spear into its chest with all the force he could muster. He heard his partner shout as Yamaguchi unleashed a shock of their pure soul wavelength. 

Just like that, it was over. Yamaguchi returned to his human form and devoured the red soul that bobbed in front of them. He rubbed his stomach, satisfied, and smiled at his partner. “Great job, Tsukki!”

“Yeah, whatever. I still don’t think it was worth coming all the way out here just for one soul.” Tsukki turned away, frowning against the heat that burned in his cheeks. He’d always thought there was something kinda cute about Yamaguchi, sure. But ever since he cut those dumb bangs that hid his bright eyes and freckles a couple months ago, every time he gave him that goofy grin Tsukki’s face betrayed him. “Next time pick something closer to the Academy, would you?”

Yamaguchi snorted and fell into step beside him as he walked away. After a moment Tsukki felt a warm hand slip into his. They walked in silence for a bit, their fingers entwined. He could feel his partner’s eyes on him and could tell he was giving him that stupid smirk, like he knew exactly what was going on behind Tsukki’s contrarian attitude. 

Tsukki glanced around. There was no one in the street, as the cautious villagers waited to see if the danger had really passed. He stopped and turned to Yamaguchi. This was still new, and he still didn’t always know how to put his feelings into words— god, it was so _lame_. He leaned down and pressed an insistent kiss against Yamaguchi’s mouth. His partner kissed him back, his lips soft. Tsukki pulled away, but not too far. “Good work, Tadashi.”

They were still holding hands when they reached Death City, but Yamaguchi let go as they approached the Academy. Tsukki was quietly relieved, because as they neared the front courtyard they came across a raucous group of other students from Professor Ukai’s class. Hinata, Kageyama, and Bokuto were practically shouting over each other, all trying to tell what was apparently a wild story. Kuroo, Sugawara, and Akaashi cut in occasionally to challenge the more outlandish bits, while Daichi and Kenma watched with amusement. Yamaguchi waved. Tsukishima made a face.

“You guys are back already?” Hinata bounded over and, unfortunately, the rest of the group followed. “Wow, that was so fast! Did you get the soul?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Yep! Tsukki was amazing, it was over pretty quick.” His partner elbowed him.

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Awesome! Man, I wish I could turn into a spear, Kageyama could throw me and I’d be all _foosh_ and then _zap!_ ”

“I guess,” Yamaguchi laughed good-naturedly, “But you have so many forms, Hinata. That’s pretty cool.”

“Don’t encourage him,” Tsukki glowered. He wanted to grab Tadashi’s hand tight and drag him away, but he could only imagine the shit storm that’d cause with this crowd so he just folded his arms.

Bokuto got up in his face with a big smile. “It was that easy, huh? Guess you have plenty of energy to duel me, then!” 

Akaashi pulled his partner back with a firm _no_ , but that didn’t stop Kuroo from leaning with his elbow on Tsukki’s shoulder and a devilish grin on his face. “Yeah, I want in on this too. I wanna see if your blocking still sucks, Tsukki.”

“I told you not to call me that.” Tsukishima scowled and swatted the older boy’s arm away. He shot Yamaguchi a “see what you did?” look. “We need to report to Lord Death.”

With some mild intervention from Daichi they were able to escape the clutches of their overzealous classmates. Tsukki was grateful when Yamaguchi didn’t protest taking the long way home to avoid the front entrance after their meeting in the Death Room. Fighting wore him out. Traveling wore him out. Getting swarmed by a gaggle of dumbasses wore him out. 

The two of them collapsed on the couch with tired sighs. Tsukki laid his glasses on the coffee table and let Yamaguchi guide his head onto his lap. He had a vague thought about eating leftovers for dinner before he felt a gentle hand comb through his hair. He had another vague thought about how his partner was the greatest in the whole world, but he fell asleep before he could even call himself lame.


End file.
